110160-dear-devs
Content ---- Just a few notes here: Snares in combat... I don't run into too many of them, but they're around. CC is all over the place. Your best defense is a good offense. Knock them down and stomp them before they have a chance to annoy you; that's my motto. I usually don't keep sprint pinned in combat in case I need it, so if your chance to be dazed while sprinting is increased I wouldn't know. If you are, I'd guess it's to keep people from pinning down the sprint. Couldn't say. The reason you stop getting quest credit in a raid is an old (World of Warcraft old) fix for an exploit involving raiding up and simply blitzing quests with so many people that there's no way to slow you down. So that the loot pinata system stays on world bosses, where it should be. Not sure how important that is in Wildstar, the game where joining in on a kill is as good as being in party, but that's where it comes from. Otherwise, all extremely good points, well written, and suggestions I don't have any problems with. Kudos! | |} ---- ---- Protect the fields! If the dragons find them, we won't have enough food for winter! | |} ---- ---- Actually, I've found that on my spellslinger, against anything range, it's smarter to close the gap and gate through. Ranged enemies do less damage without telegraphs and their telegraphs tend to be easier to dodge, so tend to close on the ranged, stun any melee that came with them, and light them up with whatever I have then. It simplifies things. You get diminishing returns just trading shots with them. Some of them, if you don't stop the incoming damage for a second, will make you vulnerable to everything else. CC on a SS is GG! | |} ---- ---- Are you on your mount or running on foot? The way I understood it, if you are sprinting on foot and an NPC attacks you and lands their hit, it slows you and I think empties your dash. I could be wrong. Normally I have found that if you run away and sprint when you are clear of the NPC's telegraphs, you don't get slowed. | |} ---- ---- I dunno if you're 50 or not...or if you've gone to someplace like N. Grimvault or Blighthaven...heck even the Biodomes in Farside as a mild example but...sometimes finding herbs can be really, really difficult, even with harvesting addons, etc. Mainly cause there's so sparsely deployed that finding them is kind of like running a dungeon, getting the same drop 9 times then getting the one you want on the 10th time. Given the dependence that Technologists and Cooks depend on some rare materials and the like to advance in their tradeskill, it's completely understandable that some people are aggravated. When someone plants a garden with maybe 10 seeds of something like I described above, and someone else harvests it, that's potentially a lot of time lost for that person who collected those seeds. | |} ---- ---- Sorry, if i just completely misunderstood you there, but isn't this just a matter of setting your resource sharing to 100% owner and 0% visitor ? | |} ----